Flor Inmortal Nuestra
by Reinhardt Langerhans
Summary: Spike el dragón vivirá mucho más que las 6 yeguas protagonistas y esto le causará un grave problema existencial. ¿Qué alternativa buscará el adulto personaje para superar sus penas?
1. Agridulce

_La escena era dulce. En Sweet Apple Acres, estaban celebrando una fiesta en honor al cumpleaños de un pequeño dragón morado con verde. La algarabía era notable y la mesa estaba llena de regalos brillantes envueltos en decorados papeles de fiesta. El cielo despejado gracias al equipo de pegasos para el control del clima, una esencia a rubíes añejos (sus favoritos) gracias a un conjuro de las unicornio y un festín consistente en joyas variadas para el dragón hicieron de ese un memorable día._

-**¡Spiiiiike!** – gritó una poni rosada de crin esponjosa- **No puedo creer que sea tu cumpleaños hoy, ¡qué emoción! ¿Sabes? No pensé que el tiempo pasaría tan rápido, jeje, recuerdo aún cuando Gummy era poco menos del largo de mi pezuña que ¡ups! la ensucié con un poco de pastel, jajaja. ¿Sabías que el pastel de... ¡aaaah! Es pastel de cumpleaños, porque hoy ES tu cumpleaños**- Sonrió devotamente a la imagen del dragón que apenado no supo qué hacer.

_Los presentes soltaron una carcajada de incomodidad y sólo la unicornio color violeta tomó la palabra._

–**Ehm… Pinkie Pie, creo que Spike desea ya abrir sus regalos** –ella le dirigió la mirada al dragón y como por arte de magia, todos los presentes también le dirigieron una sonriente mirada- **¿no es así, Spike?**-

_El pequeño dragón, no evitó apenarse aún más y sonrojarse de forma muy notoria. Sus cumpleaños no solían ser tan concurridos, puesto que toda su vida había vivido con Twilight Sparkle hasta que se mudaron a Ponyville. La palabra "cumpleaños" no era más que "el día donde Twilight me regala otro aburrido libro sobre un aburrido tema sacado de su aburrida biblioteca y, con suerte, me daba una deliciosa ensalada de esmeraldas"_

**-¡Oh! Mi dulce y pequeño Spikey-wikey, eres una dulzurita de melocotón con un par de bellas mejillitas de adoración** – dijo la unicornio blanca de crin morado oscuro que se le acercó a Spike para acariciarle una de sus mejillas.

-**¡Oye!- **Ahora, estaba más que rojo- **Deja mis mejillas** **en paz, Rarity… yo, ¡ya soy todo un adulto!**-

_Todas no evitaron mirarlo con ternura y hacerle caras y ruidos ante su ataque de adorabilidad. ¡Un bebé que se cree adulto! ¿No hay algo más tierno que eso? Sobre todo Spike, quien solía ser la diana de todas las bromas de chicas que las seis yeguas acostumbraban hacerle._

-**Tranquilo, colega. Si sabemos que ya eres tooodo un dragón hecho y derecho, pero…** -hizo una pausa para contenerse la risa- **creo que ese babero que traes puesto no ayuda en mucho a tu imagen de "adulto dragón"**-

_Un silencio incómodo reinó el sitio, apenas y los pajarillos parecían escucharse. Dos silenciosos incómodos con intercambio de miradas. Spike miró a todas las ponis, se desabrochó lentamente el babero, lo dejó debajo de la mesa y llegó el tercer silencio incómodo… que no duró mucho y todos empezaron a hacerle cariñitos y demás melosidades femeninas._

-**¡Jaja! Spike, ¿y así esperas que te creamos? **– dijo la pegaso de crin multicolor como arcoíris- **Eres sencillamente una adoración con escamas ambulante. Eres inevitablemente una cosita dulce por naturaleza**-

-**¡Twiiiilight!** – se cubría la cara con ambas garritas y le costó un poco por la pena articular lo siguiente - **¿me…. me po-podrías pasar el primer regalo?** – Y señaló una caja al azar-

-**Claro que sí, hermanito**- y mientras se acercaba al presente que Spike había señalado, él se hundía en sonrojos mientras las demás ponis seguían molestándole con lo tierno que es.

-**Fluttershy, creo que este regalo es tuyo, dáselo personalmente a Spike, ¿vale?** – Twilight le dijo a la pegaso de crin rosa con piel color papiro que pasó de una sonrisilla de cómplice de bromas a una sonrisa incómoda por la reciente tarea que le habían encargado

-**Cla…claro, Twilight**- dijo en voz baja la pegaso mientras le llevaba su presente a Spike- **En seguida se lo daré**- y soltó una sonrisita algo forzada al dragón apenado.

-**Pensé en algo especial para ti y… bueno, no sé qué pienses tú y espero que te guste… ¡no pasa nada si no te gusta, Spike! Ehm… toma** **mi presente.**– le cedió la caja adornada con mariposas como detalles y con un listón rojizo claro.- **Angel me ayudó a elegirlo**-

-**Vaya, muchas gracias, Fluttershy**- sonrió Spike y como un pequeño salvaje, procedió a abrir la caja sin cuidado-**Veamos qué tenemos aq…**

_Se paralizó totalmente. De la caja salieron cientos de formas negras y horripilantes._

_Su mirada se tornó pesada y todos los músculos se le tensaron de golpe._

_La respiración aceleró exponencialmente._

_Se cayó al suelo y no evitaba retorcerse y gritar del dolor que sentía._

_La desesperación se podía sentir con sólo verlo. El pobre reptil volador estaba siendo consumido por esos repentinos seres pequeños-_

-**¡Déjenme en paz! ¡AHORA!**- gritaba mientras se aruñaba con vehemencia las escamas de su cuerpo- **Malditos sean todos ustedes, fuera de aquí** **¡DÉJENMEEE!**-

_Una llamarada de fuego verde fue parida como respuesta ante el espontáneo ataque; se empezó a quemar el pasto de Sweet Apple Acres. Las ponis se quedaron estáticas en su lugar, con miradas perdidas mientras el fuego rápidamente las alcanzaba y las empezaba a cubrir. La escena se volvió un infierno en pocos segundos. Todo estaba cubierto en llamas y la locura en Spike floreció macabramente._

-**¡NOOOO! Amigas, corran. ¡Sálvense! Pero no… ¡no se queden ahí, maldita sea! Por favor, ¡sálvense ustedes!**- gritaba con dolor Spike mientras sus curiosamente más afiladas garras seguían aruñando todo su cuerpo para quitarse a las arañas negras que tenía encima.

_Fue inevitable._

_El fuego consumió todo y dejó a su paso una estela de humo negro como la noche que cubría el lugar._

_Eventualmente Spike fue cubierto también y sencillamente se desmayó por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones._

_El dolor… era algo más que un mero dolor físico. Era algo más allá de la carne. Era algo más allá de la sangre. Era algo del corazón, y esos males son de lo peor. Spike no evitó romper en lágrimas durante su inconsciencia._

_Oscuridad._

_Silencio._

_Nada._

* * *

**-¡Lord Spike!- **gritó una poni marrón de crin negra sin cutie mark y corriendo se le acercó**-¡¿Pero qué ha hecho usted?**

_Se quedó admirada con la escena del enorme dragón botado temblante sobre muchos libros con lágrimas en los ojos y un curioso artefacto cristalino en una de sus garras. Estaba a punto de acercarse cuando la Princesa Celestia se entró a la habitación de Spike y se quedó estática._

**-** **Spike… **_-_dijo soltando una pequeña lágrima de su ojo derecho_- _**sabía que el profundo pesar te llevaría a algo como esto-**


	2. Falso Óbito

_Se dice que la mente es una fortaleza etérea que sirve como resguardo ante las adversidades de la realidad. Una edificación extensa y poderosa que, difícilmente penetrable por extrañas sensaciones, promete algo más que estabilidad emocional al cuerpo. Sin embargo, Spike se encontraba enteramente perdido en un mundo desconocido y a penas discernible para sí, su mente, su castillo, su fortaleza, habían sido atacados por una existencia –aparentemente- desconocida._

_Era la sexta vez que sobrepasaba el portal de la realidad para enfrentarse a eso que no comprendía… aún. Despertó repentinamente y un castillo apareció frente a él._

**-¿De nuevo por estos lares? Me pregunto si es posible que ande rodeando la senda hacia la otra vida.**- paró un momento para apreciar la construcción, notaba ligeros detalles que no había visto en su anterior "visita"- **Pero… la muerte se me hace algo tan familiar ahora. Sería un don tan apreciado el recibir al espectro del otro lado del reflejo de la vida. Fluyendo a través de los seres que hace siglos perdí** –soltó un par de lágrimas- **Las almas que ahora recorren campos y praderas eternas junto a Los Creadores…**-Spike quedó en silencio de nuevo.

_Empezó a vagar en el gris recinto y a explorar sus alrededores. Había algo cálido en el aura de ese lugar. Llegó a lo que parecía el jardín central y, en donde bien podía haber una fuente de agua, nacía una constante llamarada verde. Todo esto, dejó perplejo al dragón._

-**Esto**- repuso –** no es una creación de dioses o ponis, pues es…**-otra voz interrumpió su discurso.

-**Ven hacia mí y déjame morar en ti. Las respuestas a tus dudas las hallarás dentro de mí**- una voz extraña con un fondo reverberado le dijo mientras una brisa repentina perturbó la inmutada calma al recorrerle las escamas moradas a Spike. Él tensó el cuerpo y buscó, con mirada fija, en el vacío la voz de su anfitrión.

**-¿Quién o qué eres?** – preguntó con firmeza.

-**Yo soy el deseo, lo obscuro que habita en ti. Compro tus sueños en penas, dolor, ¿alcanza acaso otra explicación? Soy el réquiem alegre, la noche aurea, la mancha invisible, el fuego frío, todo eso y nada a la vez.**-

_Spike se enfureció ante la jugarreta que la desconocida entidad le estaba haciendo y, con un rápido giro, efectuó una maniobra de ataque en la que cubrió un radio de 5 metros esféricos en llamaradas para atacar al atacante, que seguramente era invisible._

-**¡Arderás en llamas de justicia, maldito! **– bramó al vacío una vez más sin darse cuenta de la inefectividad de su ataque.

_Un silencio habitó el lugar unos segundos._

-**Provéeme del polvo de tus muertos, Lord Spike. Y los he de destilar en licor de recuerdos sólo para ti. Las memorias aclaman su lugar en tu realidad… y nos perteneces. Tu vida hasta ahora es miserable, ¿verdad? Todo lo que necesitas está en este castillo, todas tus memorias contenidas en bóvedas perfectamente selladas para la eternidad. Sígueme… ¡rechaza tu vida! Concede tus deseos, te garantizo encontrarás lo perdido e incluso mucho más.**-

_El viento empezó a soplar más fuerte y Spike se quedó inmutado sin mover un músculo. En el fondo, esa misteriosa voz sabía todo lo que él quería y deseaba en su interior. ¿Qué ocurría? Él se había olvidado incluso de preguntarse en dónde estaba y por qué ya había estado ahí al menos 5 veces antes. La promesa del desconocido anfitrión era muy buena, pero desconfiaba (naturalmente) de esa entidad._

-**… ¿y por qué he de creerte?**-cerró los ojos esmeraldas que tenía, en vista de que no "había" alguien a quien observar- **Siento que me traicionarás en el mañana, cuando duerma me darás una mortal apuñalada. Este será el principio del fin de los milagros de la vida, nada te pertenecerá a ti **–rectificó su postura con aquellas oraciones-

-**¿Dices que no cederás ante mí? Excelso… me gustan las peleas, y aquí se librará una muy difícil**- dijo en un tono de voz sugerente y un tanto altanero.

-**¡Entonces muéstrate, bastardo!**- había furia en Spike. Curiosamente, el clima en ese lugar se tornó en una ligera llovizna, segundos después del grito de combate y se escuchaba la gestación de relámpagos en las ahora nigérrimas nubes- **Si tanto quieres batirte en duelo, aquí estoy**- concluyó con una llamarada verde al aire.

-**¿No lo comprendes, verdad?**- su voz estaba muy calmada- **Tú **_**no estás **_**aquí, Lord Spike**-

_La lluvia, antes imperceptible a las escamas rígidas de siglos de historia draconiana dio un rápido giro; se había convertido en una lluvia densa. El clima empeoró y Spike, inmutado de ello, respondió a la misteriosa voz._

-**Hablas insensateces… yo **_**estoy**_** aquí**- concluyó inseguro- **Aunque no sé a ciencia cierta dónde, sé que he estado aquí antes.**-

-**¡Tonto ignorante!**- la lluvia cesó de pronto con un trueno sonoro- **No **_**has estado **_**aquí antes…**-

_El suelo empezó a cimbrarse como si fuese un ligero temblor. Spike seguía ignorando las señales de la bizarra naturaleza de ese lugar, que parecía obedecer las emociones que inundaban el aire._

-**Pero todo se me hace tan conocido, tan familiar, tan cálido. Yo sé que a pesar de mi amnesia, he **_**estado**_** aquí.**-

-**Tú no **_**has estado**_** ni **_**estás**_** aquí**- dijo la voz en un tono más sombrío.

_El suelo empezó a temblar con vigorosidad, casi asemejaba un terremoto. Sin embargo, ese castillo del que la voz tanto había presumido se quedó sin moverse un milímetro si quiera. No había nada de sentido en todo lo que ocurría._

-**Tú **_**eres**_** aquí. Este lugar **_**eres **_**tú. Y yo… soy tú. ¿No lo recuerdas…? Yo **_**soy**_** tu deseo, **_**soy**_** lo obscuro que habita en ti. Nada más y nada menos que eso, Spike**- la reverberación de su voz rebotó como ecos en una cueva mental.

-**…**- Spike enmudeció y se quedó estupefacto. No sabía qué responder o decirse a _sí mismo_.

_La tierra empezaba a abrirse con una fisura enorme._

_Todo se estaba hundiendo en un agujero terrestre enorme y apenas esto pasó, Spike intentó escapar volando. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Su gran cuerpo se sentía muchísimo más pesado que de costumbre y no pudo levantar vuelo más que un par de metros_.

-**Pero parece que ya **_**nos debemos **_**ir temporalmente de nuevo**- musitó la voz del álter ego del perplejo y atónito dragón.- **No te preocupes por mí, sólo debes de buscar en nuestro interior y atender lo que **_**deseamos en lo más profundo**_-

_La tierra se tragó a Spike y él cayó en un abismo obscuro e infinito._

_Él no soportó; se desmayó ante el terror y desconcierto de la revelación que había tenido._

_Se acurrucó en posición fetal mientras la caída libre rozaba su cuerpo._

_Oscuridad._

_Calidez._

_Silencio._


	3. Encomienda

- **Ha sido un placer conocerte, mi pequeña poni. Pero ahora me debo retirar hacia la senda brumosa. Adiós.**- acabó diciendo una voz draconiana

- **¡No, no, no! Por favor, no te vayas, yo te quiero mucho, por favor… no me dejes sola tú también. Yo simplemente no… puedo…**- empezó el llanto de la poni café claro mientras se acurrucaba en el curiosamente suave suelo.

* * *

- **¿Staellar? Hija, ¿qué ocurre? Me preocupas mucho** – Una voz madura y femenina se escuchaba detrás de una puerta cerrada. No hubo respuesta ante las peticiones- **Voy a entrar, corazón. No soporto el oírte llorar**-

_Rising Comet, una poni adulta con una cutie mark en forma de estrella fugaz, pelaje blanco y crin negra se adentraba muy temprano en la mañana en la oscura habitación de Staellar Heart, su hija. Sabía que el día pasado había presenciado cómo Spike, el dragón famoso, se hallaba caído en su habitación del castillo de Canterlot aún sin razones conocidas. Sabía, además, que su hija era amiga del dragón y que el evento le había pegado muy duro._

- **Papá… no te vayas de nuevo**- susurró la joven poni por última vez para encontrarse a sí misma sobre su cama en su habitación. Tenía los ojos llenos en lágrimas y como relámpago, fue su madre a darle un consolador abrazo maternal. Ella despertó.

- **Ya, ya, corazón. Todo está bien, fue sólo una pesadilla**-

- **Pero, mamá… parecía tan real todo. Y tengo mucho miedo**- su voz estaba quebrada y se lanzó a las patas de su madre para soportar la pena.

- **Dulzura, no te pongas así que a mí me duele también cuando tú lloras**-

- **Per-dón, mami** – se sonó la nariz para limpiarse las flemas que le obstruían la respiración- me dolería perderlo a él también- dirigió su mirada a una foto que había en su tocador. Estaban ella y un par de ponis adultos sonrientes detrás de un campo de flores.

- **Ya, ya. No te malvivas por experiencias del pasado. Sabes que él ya anda recorriendo las praderas eternas, más allá de las estrellas, junto a los Creadores** – la yegua le dedicó una agridulce sonrisa a su hija y no evitó dejar escapar una lágrima de sus ojos azules.

- **Va-vale, mami. Te prometo que seré una poni fuerte como papá** – Movió rápidamente la cabeza hacia ambos lados para "limpiarse" el dolor.

- **Cariño, ¡ese es el espíritu!** – La madre saltó de alegría y juntas se fueron abrazadas a desayunar como si nada hubiese pasado.

- **Entonces… ¿podemos desayunar avena con manzana?** – Se dibujó una carita traviesa en el rostro de Staellar Heart.

- **Claro que sí, corazón. Sólo por hoy, podrás desayunar tu platillo favorito** –

- **¡Excelente! Gracias, mamá. Te quiero muchisisisísimo** –

_De pronto, alguien tocaba la puerta de casa de Staellar y ella rápidamente atendió la llamada. Era Wind Waves, un pegaso naranja de crin amarilla oro con los ojos bizcos, descendiente de un linaje histórico de carteros de Ecuestria. Se cuenta que sus ancestros nunca fallaban una diligencia por más improbable que esto pareciese._

- **¡Ea! Windy, ¿cómo te va? ¿qué tal va la entrega de cartas**? –

- **Señorita Heart, la mañana me trae un buen respiro al entregar cartas a potrancas sonrientes como tú** – Notó los ojos rojizos, pero hizo caso omiso de ellos. Él también sabía de lo ocurrido anoche, mas no tenía en cuenta que sería emisario de un mensaje alusivo a eso.

- **¿Y bien?** – puso una curiosa expresión muy linda - **¿qué tenemos para nosotras el día de hoy?**-

- **¡Cierto!** – el pegaso relucía por su torpeza – **Tras que vine para una entrega directa del castillo de Canterlot** -

- **¿El castillo de Canterlot?** – una voz femenina adulta sonó en el fondo- **¡Vaya! Hasta que reconocen nuestro linaje real, ¿no, Staellar? **-

- **Jajaja, claro, mamá. Ya me has contado infinidad de veces que una abuelita muy lejana salvó a Ecuestria junto con sus amigas hace mucho tiempo de incontables males**-

- **Pues bien, mis reales ponis, he aquí una carta de…** - el cartero se detuvo un momento después de leer el remitente de la carta- **la princesa Celestia. ¡Vaya! Parece que tu mami tenía razón después de todo, jejeje **- Y con esto, le entregó la carta a la poni café en su hocico.

- **Muchas gracias, real emisario. Podéis ahora retirad vuestra presencia en búsqueda de complacer al populacho en búsqueda de palabras de sus seres queridos** – dijo la pequeña poni con un exagerado tono real, en mofa de la princesa Luna.

- **¡Albricias, entonces! Me he de retirar pronto, jaja. Cuídense mucho, señoritas. Hay trabajo pendiente**- Wind Waves se retiró volando torpemente hacia la casa siguiente. Por poco y se choca con un desprevenido unicornio que iba pasando por ahí.

- **Hmm… me pregunto qué querrá decirme la princesa Celestia**- dijo inconsciente, por mero acto de la eventualidad, de lo que había ocurrido ayer.

- **Pues bueno, tontita, veamos qué dice. Ábrelo, dice que es tuya la carta**-

- **Vale, mami. Veamos qué dice la princesa…** - procedió a abrir la carta y leyó en voz alta lo siguiente:

_**Staellar Heart, mi pequeña poni:**_

_**Me permito hacerle llegar esta carta con nuestro emisario más rápido para pedir un favor muy especial hacia la comunidad de Canterlot y toda Ecuestria en general.**_

_**Recordará los oscuros eventos que envolvieron al noble y querido Lord Spike Draco la noche pasada. Ese evento ciertamente fue inesperado y propició mucha confusión entre la población, pero no ha de preocuparse, ya los mejores médicos y dracólogos de toda Ecuestria han sido llamados para atender como es debido al valiente dragón.**_

_**Sin embargo, ellos no pueden brindar algo muy especial que tiene usted para con él: La Amistad.**_

_**Por ello que pida su inmediata asistencia al castillo de Canterlot para atender con mucho cariño y comprensión a nuestro apreciado dragón, pues como ya decía, el evento fue inesperado y esta noche debo asistir a la frontera norte a atender asuntos reales con los lobos de madera.**_

_**Espero, pueda usted atender mis humildes peticiones y quedo en deuda con usted.**_

_**Eternamente tuya  
Princesa Celestia, majestad aurea y solar del soberano reinado de Ecuestria**_

- **Oh, parece que debes de ir al castillo. No creo que la princesa Celestia te haya dejado esta tarea sólo porque sí, ella sabe que eres muy buena amiga del tremendo dragón**-

- **Bueno, bueno… parece que tengo que irme lo antes posible, mami** – se acercó a comerse rápidamente toda la avena con manzanas que Rising Comet había preparado con mucho amor – **¡No dedbo pedder di un dseguntdo ent natda! **-

- **¡Staellar Heart! ¿Qué te he dicho de comer con la boca llena?** –

- **Peddo** – ella procedió a tragarse el bolo alimenticio de un golpe - **¡ah! Pero la princesa Celestia me llamó a ver a mi amigo, debo apresurarme**-

- **Sí, pero a la princesa Celestia no le gustaría verte atragantada con avena, ¿verdad?** – la madre puso una mirada falsamente severa en su hija.

- **Es cierto, mami. Jaja, sería lo último que ella desee**- dio un bocado más al tazón ahora vacío y procedió a abrazar y darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre. - **¡La luz es mi camino!**

- **Así es, cariñito** – la voz de la madre de Staellar pasó a ser más dulce como era costumbre suya- **Ahora, vete galopando ya, que te espera un amigo en necesidad**- y la miró fijamente con una llorosa mirada, le devolvió un segundo abrazo y la soltó.

- **Hasta pronto, mami. Te quiero mucho** – la pequeña poni de crin negra salió corriendo de casa y azotó la puerta. Su madre se había quedado en casa lavando los trastes.

- **Mi pequeña hija… tan entusiasta como su difunto padre** – y rompió en llanto en su soledad- **Su muerte nos sigue afectando mucho.**

* * *

_En una calle relativamente cercana, se hallaba Lil'Bargainlot el pequeño barrio comercial de Canterlot. Ahí, se encontraban de todo tipo de comercios que le hacían frente a los más recientes supermercados que se estaban estableciendo apenas en toda Ecuestria. Se escuchaba en la calma de la mañana un galope firme que se acercaba._

- **¡Candy Blush! Qué bueno que te encuentro aquí tan temprano** – gritó a la distancia una acelerada Staellar Heart a un potro macho de color rosa con crin rojo carmesí y ojos marrones claro.

- **¡Heart! Mucho gusto en verte y saludarte, ¿qué trae a mi cliente número uno por aquí tan temprano?**- el poni rosado estaba disponiendo uniformemente unas mesas en lo que parecía su patio trasero

- **¿Muy temprano?** – no se había dado cuenta que el Sol apenas estaba naciendo de entre las montañas - **¿Qué hora es, amigo?**

- **Pues yo diría que las 6 de la mañana apenas, Staellar**- dijo apuntando a las montañas del este – **Pero bueno, me sorprendes mucho al madrugar, jeje-**

-**Deja te cuento, que me acaba de surgir un imprevisto y requiero comprarle flores a un amigo enfermo**-

- **¡Vaya! Entonces, creo que tengo justo lo necesario para ti**- entró a su casa, que a la vez fungía como tienda de arreglos florales y demás en el centro de Canterlot - **¡Aquí están! Frescas y recién traídas de la tierra media **– llevaba en el hocico un ramo de bellos alcatraces, la flor favorita de Staellar Heart.

- **Jajaja, ya veo entonces por qué te levantaste tan temprano, Candy** –

- **¡Je! Pues vaya que sí, los proveedores de flores son los seres más puntuales que he conocido. Me dijeron hace una semana que llegaban hoy a las 6 de la mañana y llegaron media hora antes, jajaja**. **¡Estos ponis sureños! Siempre tan precisos**-

- **Pues a buena hora, porque me las llevo todas- **dejó caer unas monedas en la mesa con un mantel azulado con cuadro – **Te pago cuatro monedas, quédate con el cambio que hay mucha prisa**-

- **Bueno… si tú lo dices** – jocosamente dijo y le cedió el bello ramo de frescos alcatraces-

- **¡Gracias, Candy! Nos vemos pronto** – Dicho esto, nuestra poni acaramelada salió corriendo hacia el castillo de Canterlot dejando una nube de polvo atrás de sí.

- **¡Cascos! Esa chica sí que tenía prisa, me dejó el doble del precio original del ramillete**- y procedió a seguir arreglando su negocio.

* * *

- **Hmm… sus signos vitales parecen adecuados. Presión sistólica, diastólica, conteo de hemoglobina en la sangre, actividad cerebral, respiración, todo parece adecuado. Aunque el ritmo cardiaco está un poco bajo. Mas el conteo de glóbulos blancos está muy alto**- dijo un poni mayor azulado con crin grisácea, ojos azules cielo, barba ligera y una bata puesta a un poni bastante más joven que él, pero que no era un potrillo, sino más bien un adulto joven- **¿qué opina usted, doctor Chase Dreams?**-

- Yo **diría que fue un espontáneo caso de traumatismo cráneo-encefálico, doctor Lovely House** – eso me indican mis bellos rizos artísticos, jojojo – **dijo mientras se jactaba de ser bastante más estético que el grupo de médicos y dracólogos presentes**.

- **En mi caso **–dijo un tercer poni- **opinaría que es más bien un caso de síncope debido a lupus…**- dijo un poni marrón de crin negra crespa que estaba observando un artefacto conectado al dragón

- **¡Tontos! Claro se ve que el artefacto cristalino que encontramos tiene mucho que ver en esto, ¿no notaron la cantidad alta de glóbulos blancos? Es más que obvio que es intoxicación por algún fármaco desconocido, que se encuentra en forma de infusión sellado** – tomó el cristal con el que encontraron a Spike con la boca y lo movió a los lados, haciendo notar que tenía un poco de líquido dentro- **aquí. Ahora la pregunta es cómo demonios rompemos este diamante para sacar la muestra del tóxico**-

- **Quizá podamos preguntarle a la doctora Cuddy Giggles a ver sí ella sab…**- dijo el doctor Soft Wilson, quien era amigo cercano del doctor L. House

- **¡Para nada! Esa vieja bruja me detesta. ¡Qué demonios!, vayamos a preguntarle a algún joyero cómo romper con esto de una buena vez** –

- **A la orden, jefe** – dijo en coro el grupo liderado por el doctor más viejo.

- **Vayamos rápido, debo tomar mis… ehrrm… "medicamentos especiales" pronto** – dijo en un inseguro tono de voz.

_El grupo de médicos procedí a dejar el enorme salón donde en el centro estaba Spike acostado siendo atendido por un batallón de enfermeras, médicos, dracólogos y demás asistentes del castillo. Es claro que atender a un dragón de tales proporciones era un reto para cualquier poni._

* * *

_En la distancia, venía corriendo Staellar Heart, con un ramo de flores en la boca y es detenida por los guardias reales de la princesa Celestia. El acceso al recinto donde se hallaba el morado dragón era estrictamente restringido y el hecho que una niñita se acercara corriendo no agradó para nada al par de guardias que custodiaban la entrada._

- **¡Hey, chica! **– dijo uno mientras el otro permanecía como una piedra a su lado - **¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí? Este no es lugar para potrillos ni un patio de juegos-**

- **Vengo a ver a mi amigo, Lord Spike Draco** – dijo mirando amablemente al pegaso que en primera instancia le había hablado **– la princesa Celestia me mandó personalmente a visitarle y cuidar de él**-

- **Hmm…** - el otro pegaso se quedó pensando un momento y dirigió la mirada a Staellar.

- **¡Ja! ¿Y crees que nos harás caer en tu trampa con tan vaga historia? Niña, vete de aquí, repito, este no es un lugar para chiquillos** – y pisó el primer pegaso con fuerza el suelo con una de sus pezuñas.

- **Lightning, creo que estás siendo muy severo** – el otro pegaso le dijo a su pareja – **Disculpe a mi colega, él es un poco… "apasionado"-**

- **No hay problema, señor guardia**- dijo Staellar – **Ahora, si me permite pasar, le estaría muy…**

- **Espera ahí, por favor** – puso la pata a un costado suyo impidiendo que Staellar pasase dentro – **Puede que yo sea más tranquilo que Lightning, pero tampoco puedo creer todo lo extraños digan por aquí. ¿Tienes una prueba que amerite tu entrada a este salón?-**

- **Oh, vaya… claro que sí**- empezó a rebuscar en… esperen. En su deseperación, ella no trajo nada más que unas monedas al castillo de Canterlot **-¡Ups! Creo que dejé mi carta en casa** – su voz se apagaba progresivamente.

- **No te dejaremos pasar** – dijeron ambos guardias en coro y despegaron su mirada de ella para perderla en el frente.

- **Pero… ¡ay!** – una oleada de pena y frustración invadió a Staellar Heart – **mi amigo me necesita ahora y yo… yo… ¡soy tan tonta!-**

_Los guardias se quedaron estoicos ante las quejas de la pequeña poni._

- **Creo que tendré que irme de aquí antes de causar más problemas…** -dijo mientras se retiraba lentamente del recinto con una expresión triste. Estuvo así caminando unos segundos, iba cabizbaja y no notó que había alguien en frente de ella con quien chocó.

- **¡Auch!** – chocó, resbaló y cayó al suelo

- **Mi pequeña poni** – dijo una muy conocida voz – **veo que has llegado antes de lo esperado-**

- **¿Princesa Celestia?** – levantó rápidamente la mirada y estaba la princesa frente a un enorme carruaje listo para partir hacia la frontera del norte.

- **Así es, ven y levántate** – ayudó a Staellar a levantarse y a limpiarse el polvo de su marrón pelaje – **Ahora dime, ¿por qué no estás con nuestro amado Lord Spike Draco?-**

-**Bueno…** - dijo muy apenada – **con toda la desesperación de la carta que me envió usted en la mañana, olvidé traerla y los guardias no me dejaron entrar a donde mi amig… ¡Lord Spike! está internado.-**

- **Oh, bueno, esas eventualidades pasan, querida. Pero permíteme ayudar. Vamos, que el transporte hacia el norte está a punto de salir**- dijo la princesa mientras rápida y elegantemente fue volando hacia el salón que había sido ambientado para Spike.

_En ese momento, un grupo de doctores iba de salida y un grupo de mineros traía un carro de acero lleno de preciosas gemas multicolores que seguro servirían como alimento para el dormido dragón._

_Celestia y Staellar llegaron a la entrada y los presentes le hicieron reverencia, como dicta el protocolo real._

- **Guardia diurna, les informo que esta poni tiene los privilegios reales para visitar a Lord Spike Draco a voluntad las 24 horas del día mientras esté en el castillo de Canterlot. Al momento de que ella llegue, le saludarán cortésmente y la escoltarán a donde se encuentre nuestro querido dragón. Gracias por su atención y me he de retirar ya-**

_Todos los presentes, pero en especial los miembros de la guardia diurna, se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el hecho que una niñita tuviese la protección especial y espontánea de la princesa Celestia._

- **No hay de qué, Staellar** – se acercó al oído de la poni marrón para susurrarle eso.

- **Estoy totalmente agradecida con vuestra benevolencia, su aurea majestad** – dijo muy emocionada la pequeña poni mientras la princesa se iba volando hacia su carruaje.

- **Dime Celestia, Staellar** – le guiñó un ojo - **Nos vemos en un par de días, querida**- y se fue, ahora con más velocidad, hacia su carruaje real.

_Las miradas seguían clavadas en la pequeña Staellar Heart. Se acercó a la puerta donde momentos atrás había sido negada su entrada._

- **Y bien, mis pequeños guardias** – firmemente habló nuestra protagonista - **¿dónde dicen que están Lord Spike?  
**


	4. Pretéritos

- **¿Comprendiste lo que te expliqué?** –

- **Trato de hacerlo, doctor. Pero sólo quiero que Lord Spike se recupere pronto.** –

- **Vaya… creo que no es fácil asimilar todo esto. Te dejaremos un momento a solas con él. Quizá quieras cuidarle un rato**. –

- **Sí, él es mi amigo y no lo quisiera dejar en tiempos de necesidad. Él ha sido una gran persona en mi vida**. –

- **Vale. Cualquier cosa en la puerta hay un par de guardias a los que puedes llamar por cualquier cosa que llegue a ocurrir. Hasta pronto, señorita Heart** –

_Entonces, Staellar se acercó más al dragón grande que yacía acostado en un improvisado camastro enorme en un salón médicamente acondicionado del castillo de Canterlot. Alrededor suyo había equipo médico que ella no comprendía del todo y que, para ser sinceros, estaba muy fuera de todo con el aire medieval de Canterlot. Toda esa tecnología le parecía hasta cierto punto abrumadora para nuestra protagonista._

_Se le había explicado, tratando de no pecar en el abuso de tecnicismos médicos y draconianos que quizá Spike había sido intoxicado por un fármaco ahora desconocido; el artefacto alargado y cristalino podía tener algo que ver, pues dentro de él se halla un líquido hasta ahora sin clasificar o conocer._

_Staellar miró fijamente a Spike._

- **Lord Spike, caballero de nuestras majestades solar y lunar, noble patriarca de la soberana y libre nación de Ecuestria, héroe de guerra, símbolo de la fraternidad entre naciones draconianas y ecuestres, nido de sabiduría y escucha de las necesidades de su pueblo. Juro solemnemente servir a vuestra orden de estudiantes en las nobles artes que las benevolentes princesas le han cedido a vuestra merced hasta el último de mis días. ¡Salve Ecuestria!** – Staellar recitó el juramento a la orden de caballeros de Lord Spike que hacía un tiempo no tenía miembros, puesto que la época de guerra contra amenazas extranjeras fue distante, así que la necesidad de guerreros no era necesaria. Sin embargo, Spike mantenía su orden "sólo por si acaso", como un trabajo alternativo a su posición en la Guardia Nocturna, a sabiendas que en algún punto, seguro que los intereses de otros pueblos chocarían con los de Ecuestria.

_La pequeña poni movió una elegante mesita que había sido relegada a una esquina del salón para hacer espacio para el instrumental médico y demás. La puso al lado de Lord Spike y corriendo buscó un matraz que bien le sirvió como florero improvisado para sus sedientos alcatraces que saciaron su sed en cuanto Staellar tomó algo de agua de una fuente que había al otro extremo de la enorme sala._

- **Listo. Espero que las flores le sean de mucha ayuda, Lord Spike.**–sonrió la pequeña poni con esperanza de que su cometido hubiera sido visto por el durmiente dragón. – **Son sus favoritas y no es menos, pues son unas bellísimas creaciones de la naturaleza**-

_Las flores, esos alcatraces que eran seda orgánica con un minúsculo obelisco de miel polvorienta que se alzaba triunfante en un espiral de suavidad y fragancia natural. Una flor bella y única en verdad, pocas de ellas tenían esa forma curiosa que los alcatraces podían presumir a la naturaleza._

- **¿Recuerda cómo se dio la dicha de toparnos, Lord Spike?** -

_Esas flores, le habían valido hace pocos años conocer a Lord Spike en una presentación de la Guardia Real de la Princesa Luna en Canterlot. El recuerdo en Staellar era de los más frescos que tenía y siempre era bonito recordar cómo la eventualidad logró posible una amistad que estaba siendo probada por un momento difícil._

- **Le contaré una historia, caballero, si me lo permite…**- dijo Staellar antes de proceder a narrar un momento muy especial en su vida.

* * *

- **¡Blue Skies!** – una voz femenia gritó en un recinto lleno de pequeños potrillos del jardín de ponis.

- **Presente, señorita Blau** – dijo un pequeño potrillo blanco de crin rojiza y una calmada mirada.

- **¡Rapid Strikes!** – la profesora seguía tomando asistencia de clase.

- **¡Presente, profesoraaaaa!** – respondió un pegaso emocionado por alguna desconocida razón.

- **¡Sweet Snacks! Espero que no estés comiendo antes de tiempo, pequeño poni** – y la profesora volteó a ver a un poni rechoncho que estaba degustando un apetitoso emparedado de semillas de girasol y heno.

- **Pgruasenteh** – Casi se atragantaba, pero deglutió rápidamente y repitió – **Digo… ¡presente y muy preparado!** – mientras mostraba su carga provisional de diversas golosinas listas para la excursión de ese día.

_Toda la clase soltó en carcajadas y la señorita Blau Himmel, una yegua color azul celeste con crin blanca y unos ojos color azul mar costero, no evitó reírse un poco ante la broma de su estudiante._

- **Jeje, prosigamos entonces… ¡Sandy Pearl!** –

- **Presente, profesora** – respondió una unicornio rojiza de crin amarilla y ojos marrones.

- **¡Water Bubbles!**-

- **Presente, profesora** – respondió un pequeño poni con una cutie mark en forma de burbujas. – **Burbujeantemente listo para todo.** – Aún no se le pasaba la emoción de haber obtenido su cutie mark antes que toda su clase.

- **¡Blueberry Cake!** –

- **Presente, miss Blau Himmel** – dijo una unicornio morada con crin color platinada y una dulce mirada color jugo de uvas.

- **¡Staellar Heart!** –

_No hubo respuesta, sin embargo se escuchó un cuchicheo en su salón alentando a una olvidadiza poni a responderle a la maestra. Pasaron 5 segundos más hasta que se oyó lo finalmente esperado._

- **¡Presente y con muchas ganas de conocer a Lord Spike!** – Saltó de la emoción una poni marrón de crin negra adornada con una bella flor en su lado izquierdo. – **No le contesté porque me estaba poniendo esta bella flor que mi mami me compró para la ocasión**. –

- **Jeje, pero si se te ve divina, mi pequeña poni** – dijo Blau la profesora mientras salían todos del salón. – **Pero cuidado en el camino al Castillo, no se te vaya a caer o algo por el estilo**- le advirtió la amable profesora a nuestra pequeña protagonista.

- **Para nada, señorita Blau. Hoy me arreglé especialmente para conocer al guardia real que salvó a la abuelita de mi abuelita…** - parecía que ella se perdía en su propia imaginación, pero el sonido del tradicional carruaje canterlotiano [ahora lentamente sustituido por los nuevos vehículos a combustión] la hizo regresar a la realidad. – **Ehm… ¡sí! Se las contaré a todos después, señorita Blau Himmel, no se preocupe** – Y con una sonrisa pícara salió trotando hacia el enorme carruaje que el Castillo de Canterlot había enviado especialmente para ellos.

_Staellar fue la antepenúltima y la profesora Blau la última en subir. Aunque el castillo no estaba tan lejos, poco menos de 5 minutos galopando con un poco de esfuerzo, la profesora optó solicitar el carruaje tradicional para que los ponis pudieran apreciar algo cultural en su excursión de campo._

- **Entonces, mis potrillos. ¿Qué haremos hoy?**-

- **¡Ver a la Guardia Real de la Princesa Lunaaaa!**-gritó Rapid Strikes. Ahora sabemos por qué estaba tan emocionado.

- **Así es, veremos a la Guardia Real de la Princesa Luna, ¿pero qué importancia tiene ella en el reino de Ecuestria?** – la profesora se hacía la que no sabía para que sus alumnos respondieran sus obvias preguntas y con ello, pudieran hacer mucho más rápido el viaje.

- **Pues, es la encargada de traer la noche, la luna y las estrellas, profesora Blau Himmel** – respondió el pacífico Blue Skies, que estaba recostado contra una pared del carruaje con los ojos cerrados, pero atento a la conversación. – **Además de que ella, al igual que su hermana mayor, se encargan del cuidado de todos los ponis de Ecuestria.**-

- **¡Vaya! Excelente respuesta, semental Skies** – dijo la profesora en tono de broma –** Es todo usted un conocedor de la princesa Luna**- Al mismo tiempo, Blue Skies soltaba una risita nerviosa y se sonrojaba. – **Y bueno, ya para terminar, ¿qué me pueden decir de la Guardia Real de la Princesa Luna…** - de pronto, un mundo de cascos le levantaba para tomar la palabra - **… y Lord Spike Draco?-**

_El salón entero enmudeció. Era obvio, pues la maestra estaba jugando con ellos, nunca les había enseñado algo sobre Spike, sin embargo notó un casco levantarse entre las cabezas confundidas de sus estudiantes._

- **¿Staellar Heart?** – preguntó confundida la profesora - ¿**Sabes algo de Lord Spike?-**

- **Profesora, yo sé algo sobre Lord Spike Draco. Él fue quien salvó a Ecuestria en muchísimas ocasiones, pero muchísimo más importante es que salvó a la abuelita de mi abuelita.** –

- **¡Maravilloso! Pensé que había sido un poni de la guardia real, pero ahora que recuerdo Lord Spike también está en la guardia real. Entonces, ya todo tiene sentido** – y puso una mirada estilo "Eureka" a toda su clase. Algo no le cuadraba en lo que le había dicho Staellar hace tiempo, pero sabía que ella nunca mentía.

_El salón de la pequeña Heart explotó en emoción sólo para oír la historia de cómo el imponente, majestuoso y maravilloso Lord Spike había salvado a un ancestro de Staellar._

_Pero la narración de la poni marrón fue interrumpida cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a los campos del castillo de Canterlot. Antes de que la profesora se diera cuenta, sus alumnos bajaron corriendo y, olvidando la historia de Staellar, se adentraron al área designada a la Guardia Real de la Princesa Luna._

- **¡Pequeños, esperen!** – la educadora gritó mientras seguía a galope forzado al resto de su clase mientras Staellar se le unía a su causa. Era el momento de conocer a un héroe ancestral y ella no se lo perdería por nada.

* * *

_Del otro lado de los campos del castillo, la Guardia Real de la Princesa Luna, conformada por ponis terrestres, unicornios, pegasos y su conocidísimo dragón, se preparaba para un día de trabajos adelantados. Ellos no acostumbraban "diurnar" tan temprano, a lo mucho que solían hacer era despertar después del mediodía para estar con sus familias, descansar un poco y prepararse para cuidar al castillo de noche. Sin embargo, su presentación les obligaba a estar ahí a las 10 de la mañana, motivo de charla entre los integrantes de la Guardia de Élite._

- **Maldición, Blue Heaven** – se refería un unicornio grisáceo a una pegaso color violeta mientras se acomodaba la cota de malla de su uniforme - **¿No crees que hacer esto cada 6 meses es algo innecesario? Es decir, ¡sólo caminamos con cara de estatuas por unos minutos, hacemos una que otra pirueta o truco mágico y nos vamos! Maldición, qué molesto es esto**.-

- **Cloud **– respondió Heaven – **sabes perfectamente que esto se hace para atraer el público a nosotros. Si no fuera por este tipo de eventos, nadie sabría de nuestra existencia, torpe** – le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con su pezuña – **Aquí no es Stalliongrad o Manehattan y la gente se va a dormir temprano.**

- **Pero Heaven, creo que…** - fue interrumpido por un sonido metálico enorme que resonó en todo el lugar. Parecía que un pedazo de techo se había caído pero en realidad, era parte de la armadura del miembro más viejo de la Guardia Real Nocturna.

- **¡Ea, ponis! Disculpen mi error** – dijo una profunda y masculina voz desde la altura. Acto seguido una garra morada se extendió para levantar el gran trozo de metal que había caído sin herir, milagrosamente, a nadie – **Nuestras armaduras ya están algo viejas, ¿eh? jeje**-

- **Creo que el viejo es otro, Spike, jajaja **– respondió un unicornio color marrón con crin verde oscura y una cutie mark en forma de árbol- **Quizá ya deberías pedir una armadura nueva, dragón** – Acto seguido el unicornio se puso el torso de su reluciente armadura. Era Seven Trees, quien era muy juguetón, algo pesado, y solía jugar con el más viejo miembro a menudo.

- **Jajaja, muy gracioso, "pequeñín"…** - Spike hizo énfasis en esa última palabra. Seven odiaba que se refieran a él como algo joven, pequeño, neófito.

- **¡No me digas pequeño, aaargh!** – se sentía la frustración en sus palabras **- ¡Nadie entre a la guardia nocturna de É-LI-TE **– hizo un presumido énfasis ahí – a **tan corta edad, ¡hmph!**-

_Y tenía razón. De todos los ahí presentes, era el más joven de la guardia de élite y, básicamente, de toda la Guardia Nocturna de la Princesa Luna. Seven Trees poseía un nivel de magia bastante avanzado para su edad y en vista de ello, se solicitó una auditoria con las princesas para ayudar a potencializar sus talentos. Finalmente, se decidió porque entrara a la Guardia Nocturna, debido a que de día cuidada a medio tiempo, el negocio de florería de sus padres._

**- ¡¿Todo listo, Guardia Real Nocturna?** – se escuchó la voz al otro lado de donde los miembros se estaban poniendo, con algo de desidia, sus armaduras que en contadas ocasiones habían visto la luz del sol para algo más que darles una lustrada.

- **Todo listo, Rockhead**- dijo otro miembro ahí presente, Night Flash – **Tú sólo danos la señal** –

- **¡30 segundos, Guardia Real!** – gritó por última vez para tomar la palabra ante la multitud que hasta ahora no habían visto nada, pero que, en su mayoría, esperaban a ver el acto de fuego de Lord Spike Draco, el legendario dragón amigo de los ponis.

- **Pues ya oyeron, ponis. **– gritó Spike – **¡Armaduras puestas en 25 segundos! -**

* * *

_Del otro lado del estadio improvisado para el evento, un lugar con asientos para que los ponis se pudieran acomodar, se formaba ya el grupo de ponis que esperaban un espectáculo de la misteriosa Guardia Real de la Princesa Luna. Entre ese grupo, se hallaba la clase de Staellar Heart que momento atrás había entrado animosa a los campos reales de Canterlot. Unas trompetas se escucharon y rompieron el bullicio de los ahí presentes._

_De pronto, el espectáculo comenzó. Primero salieron marchando un grupo de ponis con armaduras obscuras, con un tempo constante que hacían que el suelo se cimbrara ligeramente por la precisión de sus pasos. Sus miradas frías y serias reflejaban el espíritu de una noche brumosa que no tiene piedad ante el pasante descuidado. De pronto, después de 21 galopes exactamente, se detuvieron y marcaron el paso [N. del A. Acá en México, mi patria, "marcar el paso" consiste en quedarse estáticos en un punto para solamente hacer sonar el pie izquierdo mientras se sube y se baja con un ritmo constante]._

_Se escuchó una gran descarga de energía, al estilo de los unicornios, y se formó una cúpula negra que tapó completamente la luz del Sol haciendo que varios presentes se asustaran un poco. En el ahora oscuro recinto, destellos luminosos volaban rápidamente en círculos al margen del perímetro de la esfera oscura, generando un efecto visual muy parecido a las estrellas tiritando de noche. Eran los pegasos de la Guardia Nocturna presumiendo sus habilidades en el vuelo; y todo esto, mientras los ahora invisibles ponis terrestres seguían con su tribal ritmo sin romper la formación de sus filas. Los unicornios seguían manteniendo el hechizo de la esfera negra para deleite del asombrado público._

_La belleza celeste y el constante tamboreo terrestre fueron interrumpidos de golpe. Todo quedó en completo silencio, esporádicamente perpetrado por los murmullos de desconcierto de los ahí presentes. Todo parecía indicar que ya se había acabado el show, hasta que un par de puntos color esmeralda se acercaban hacia el público. No se sabía qué podía ser hasta que los dos puntos ascendieron lo máximo que la cúpula permitía y bajaron cubriéndose repentinamente por una llamarada de un color verde intenso que chocó, tal cual meteoro, en la superficie. Eso, quemó una pequeña porción de pasto que alumbraba tenuemente la figura del responsable: nada más y nada menos que Spike el dragón. Quien miraba con un semblante serio a la audiencia mientras tomaba vuelo de nuevo y lanzaba bolas de fuego hacia los bordes de la esfera negra, esfera que ahora absorbía los esmeraldinos colores y hacían un espectáculo de luces mucho más surreal que el de las estrellas. Llegó un punto en que el color verde dominaba ya toda la esfera, entonces se escucharon repentinos galopes de los ponis terrestres hacia todas direcciones, se escuchaban hechizos mágicos cargándose en los cuernos de los unicornios (apuntando hacia el techo) y el violento aleteo de pegasos listos para salir de la cúpula._

_Y ocurrió. Los ponis terrestres rompieron contra la pared color verde paralelamente a los pegasos que lo hacían en las alturas. Todo esto, momentos después de que los unicornios rompieran la estabilidad de la cúpula con un hechizo especialmente diseñado para eso. La cúpula explotó dejando caer pequeños cristales verdes en todo el campo de Canterlot y, principalmente, en la audiencia que había quedado maravillada por lo que habían presenciado. Spike estaba en el centro de la extinta cúpula haciendo una reverencia al público mientras los demás ponis se formaban alrededor suyo y hacían lo mismo, con la precisión intachable que tanto los caracteriza._

_En unos segundos, los elegantes aplausos pasaron a ruidosas ovaciones dignas de la hincha más motivada del equipo canterlotiano de ponyball. El público fue satisfecho con un espectáculo de altura de los ponis, unicornios, pegasos y el grandioso dragón._

_Nuestros pequeños ponis quedaron ligeramente atemorizados, pero muy emocionados por ese espectáculo digno de las mejores empresas de show. Nunca antes habían visto algo similar y su primera experiencia con la Guardia Real Nocturna tuvo sus distintas reacciones en ellos._

- **¡Qué súper-dúper-troopers son los miembros de la Guardia Nocturna!**-

- **¡Yaaaaay!**-

- **Oh, sí. Seguro que la Princesa Luna es tan afortunada de tenerlos como sus fieles seguidores**-

- **¡Auch! Me entró polvo verde en el ojo…**-

- **¡Ya sé!** –

- **¿Qué ocurre?**-

- **Cuando sea grande, ¡entraré a la Guardia Nocturna!** –

- **Jajaja, no si yo entro primero** –

- **No antes que yo, pues soy el más rápido** –

- **Pero nadie tan rápido y genial como Spike el dragón amigo de los ponis **–

- **¡Yeah! Me gustaría ser un dragón como él, es sencillamente asombroso** –

- **¡Siiií! Y lanzar llamaradas de fuego verde a los criminales, ¡ROAAAAR!**-

_La profesora Blau Himmel estaba alegre con la ferviente admiración de sus pequeños ponis, sobre todo por una razón muy especial: Su novio estaba en la Guardia Nocturna y la visita guiada fue poco menos que una excusa para que ella pudiera admirarlo en su trabajo. Solían verse los fines de semana, pero nunca está de más verse un día más para romper la tradición._

_De pronto, recordó algo._

- **¿Staellar Heart?** – preguntó a la despistada poni que se hallaba hablando de Lord Spike con sus amigos.

- **Dígame, señorita Himmel. ¿Qué ocurre? **– dijo con una gran sonrisa entre dientes y una mirada llena de ilusión por el mañana.

- **Bueno, creo que yo podría ayudar a una buena estudiante a conseguir un pase directo con la guardia de élite…** - hizo una traviesa pausa – **donde se encuentra cierto dragón del que tanto hablas**-

- **¡Caracoles! Es muy cierto, señorita Himmel**. – la preocupación en su forma de hablar la delató - **¡DEBO CONSEGUIR EL AUTÓGRAFO DE LORD SPIIIIKE…!** –

- **Espera, Staellar. Que yo también tengo a alguien a quien pedirle su autógrafo, jojo** – rió con un poco de malicia y fue tras la pequeña poni - **¡Chicos! Es hora de conocer a la Guardia Nocturna**-

**-¡YAAAAY!**- fue el grito de guerra general de la pequeña armada de infantes que siguió galopando a una acelerada Staellar y una emocionada Blau Himmel.

_Nuestra protagonista se fue corriendo hacia el grupo de miembros de la Guardia Nocturna que procedía a retirarse al Castillo de Canterlot para guardar sus armaduras. No fue difícil encontrar al tremendo dragón morado que resaltaba entre los pegasos, unicornios y ponis ahí presentes._

* * *

_Los miembros de la Guardia Nocturna de Élite se retiraban junto a los miembros de la Guardia Regular para dejar sus armaduras listas para la noche. Después de todo, debían atender su deber nocturno esta noche también y todo listo debía quedar para ese momento._

- **Jajaja, parece que te exaltaste un poco con las llamaradas verdes, ¿eh, Spike?** – dijo Seven Trees mientras embestía con todo su cuerpo a Spike, cosa que para el enorme dragón, fue algo así como una palmada – **Creo que ya te armaste un problemón con las princesas… o al menos con el jardinero, ¡yay!**-

- **Je… espero que no me lo descuenten de mi salario. Tenía tiempo que no hacía eso, ustedes saben, falta de conflictos armados, y por ello, mi precisión se ha ido oxidando con el tiempo. Cosa de adultos, pequeño**–

_Seven se disgustó un poco con esa última palabra. Spike ya sabía con qué calmarle y sólo se rio de la reacción del joven miembro de la Guardia de Élite._

- **Es cierto…** - dijo Night Flash – **el último conflicto que tuvimos contra la nación de los grifos pasó antes de que nuestros padres si quiera nacieran, gente**-

- **Por ello que Spike ande algo oxidado, jaja – **respondió jocosamente Blue Heaven** – ¿Verdad que sí, Cloud?**-

- **Pero aún sí, creo que el público poco le importó ese minúsculo detalle. Estaban embobados con la actuación de la noche falsa que prepararon los unicornios. Ese hechizo tenía tiempo de no ser usado** – Cloud hizo un poco de memoria – **La última vez que lo vi, fue cuando era apenas una potrilla del jardín de ponis…**-

- **¡¿Jardín de ponis?** – gritó Seven Trees - **¡¿JARDÍN DE PONIS?-**

_Todos le miraron extrañados. ¿Qué le ocurría al presumido joven?_

- **Ehmm… ¿qué tiene el jardín de ponis, Seven?** – preguntó confundido Night Flash

- **MI NOVIA VINO A VERME, OMG, OMG, OMG** –dijo con una excesiva [y repentina preocupación]

- **Jajaja, pareces un potro adolescente, sólo mírate **– inquirió Blue Heaven – **Parece que hasta el rudo Seven tiene su lado cursi y meloso, ¿eh?** – le lanzó una mirada con guiño sólo para molestarle

- **CÁLLATE, MALDI…** - algo le impidió terminar su oración cargada de soeces y su enojada voz se tornó en una demasiado dulce y condescendiente - **¡Mi dulcísima Blau Himmel! ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, mi costalito de miel azucarada?**-

_Todos le miraron extrañado y dirigieron su mirada hacia la poni azulada y sonriente que se acercaba corriendo entre el mar de armaduras oscuras que se dirigía hacia el castillo de Canterlot. Parecía que la acompañaba una pequeña poni marrón que dirigía sonriente con una flor en la crin de su cabeza a un pequeño grupo de infantes ponis._

- **Bellísimo Seven Trees** – Salta Blau a darle un fuerte abrazo a su novio- **Te viste maravilloso en la presentación de hoy, cada día me sorprendes más y me enorgullece ser tu novia, mi pequeña manzanita endulzada con amor**-

_Y los dos enamorados se encuentran finalmente en un momento en demasía dulce y lleno de melosidad y cursilería innecesaria. Ante la mirada de la Guardia de Élite, Staellar Heart, sus compañeros de clase y algún mirón de la Guardia Regular que iba de paso._

_Resonaba en los empalagados oídos un discurso de amor, eternidad, enamoramiento, la magnificencia del espectáculo de ese día, los planes para el fin de semana. En fin, menesteres de enamorados._

- **Di-di-discu.. ehm…** - Staellar estaba que se ahogaba en pena - **¿Lo-lord Spike Draco?** –

_No hubo respuesta del dragón. Ella había hablado muy bajo y, además, Spike estaba aún procesando la melosidad recién descubierta de Seven Trees._

- **Me cooomplace-cería mucho un autógrafo suyo… ¿sabe?** – dijo Staellar con lo que le restaba de coraje mientras extendía con su hocico una elegante hoja de papel y un lápiz grueso que compró especialmente para la ocasión.

_Mucho menos, Spike no escuchaba las humildes peticiones de Staellar que estaba al borde del desmayo por la pena que sentía. _

_De pronto, Blue Heaven se fijó en la pequeña poni marrón con la flor en la cabeza y se fue volando hacia el oído de Spike, donde le susurró lo que su pequeña fan le quería pedir._

_Spike se tuvo que agachar un poco para poder hablar tranquilamente con Staellar Heart._

- **¿Me decía algo, apreciada señorita?** –

_Staellar, recordando las palabras educadas que su abuelita solía decir antes de que ella falleciese, le respondió lo siguiente con una valentía salida de la nada._

- **Le preguntaba a usted si me permitiría un autógrafo** **suyo**–su valentía era notable

_Spike, sorprendido por las palabras bastante educadas para una potrilla, accedió pero antes le hizo una pregunta._

-** Vale, acepto vuestra humilde petición **– tomó con dificultad la hoja de papel y el relativamente pequeño lápiz que le ofreció Staellar- **Pero, ¿por qué trae usted un bello alcatraz en su crin?-**

- **Oh** – se apenó Staellar por que Spike se fijó en el detalle – **Es que esa ha sido siempre mi flor favorita. Y creí que fue bueno traerla para conocer a tan grandiosa personalidad como usted** – y le mostró una muy dulce mirada de ilusión a Spike. Él le devolvió una sonrisa pacífica, mas no le dijo que los alcatraces eran su flor favorita.

**- Comprendo, mas, ¿a quién le he de dedicar el autógrafo?** – preguntando para saber el nombre de la pequeña Heart.

- **¿Sería mucha molestia dedicarlo a la familia de Gem Spirit?** – inquirió Staellar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – **Lo que pasa es que desde muy chica, la abuela de mi abuela me contaba que hacía muchos años, un juvenil dragón morado le había salvado la vida de las garras de un Basilisco de Montaña y que le estuvo tan agradecida que incluso le regaló un diamante que había pasado de generación en generación en mi familia**. – terminó con una sonrisa al cielo, como buscando la aprobación de Gem Spirit.

_Spike había recibido algo así como una epifanía del pasado. Un enorme caudal de recuerdos habían regresado de golpe y él sólo sonrío agridulcemente mientras caían un par de lágrimas en su rostro. Firmó el autógrafo con mucha dedicación, se lo regresó a la pequeña poni y le dijo:_

- **Pequeña poni, le contaré una pequeña historia… si me lo permite** – y miró a Staellar con una cálida, pero triste mirada.

_Staellar Heart estaba que explotaba de la emoción. Su día no podía ser mejor.  
Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de la expresión de Spike._

- **Naturalmente, Lord Spike Draco. Soy toda oídos.** – dijo aunque se notaba que se contenía una explosión de felicidad.

- **¿Habría algún problema si invitamos a tus pequeños amigos?** –

- **En lo absoluto, Lord Spike Draco** -

_Y el longevo y enorme dragón, con la autorización de la embobada maestra , invitó a la clase de Staellar Heart al despacho de la Guardia Nocturna para contarles a los pequeños ponis una historia recién reencontrada de su pasado._

_Se sentía melancólicamente reconfortado por esta bella eventualidad del destino y no se la quería guardar para sí mismo._


	5. Memorias

_No podían creer que estaban entrando a un despacho real, mucho menos que al mismísimo despacho real de la Guardia Nocturna. El grupo del jardín de ponis estaba extrañado con lo agridulcemente lúgubre de aquel sitio: Gárgolas en los pilares, estatuas de notables miembros de la Guardia, estanterías con libros glaseados en polvo, viejos muebles del famoso y extinto Abedul Everfree, unos vitrales enormes que hacían referencia a eventos pasados de la historia de Ecuestria y finalmente, un conjunto de muebles dispuestos para reuniones de emergencia que, en esa época muy pacífica, estaba en total desuso._

_Los ponis ajenos de ese lugar, estaban silenciados por ese inusual espectáculo de oscuridad "amigable", si es válido el epíteto. No acostumbraban ver tantos tonos oscuros en un mismo lugar; ni mucho menos que ese lugar fuera enorme en relación al tamaño de un equino adulto. La profesora Blau Himmel infirió que debido al tamaño de Spike, lo enorme del lugar era algo obvio, mas no dijo cosa alguna al respecto._

- **Hemos arribado, mis pequeños ponis** – rompió el silencio Spike –**Siéntanse libres para tomar asiento en cualquier silla que les plazca **– él, por su parte, se acostó en el suelo con el vientre besando la fría roca. Adoptó una posición de media luna con respecto a los muebles donde los temerosos ponis se estaban acomodando.

- **Lord Spike…** – interrumpió Staellar mientras se acomodaba

-**Dígame, señorita Heart** – la voz del dragón sonaba dulcemente motivada. - **¿Qué ocurre?**

- **Lo que pasa… es que ya estamos atentos a su historia** – hizo ella una pausa para voltear a ver a sus compañeros y cerciorarse que estuvieran todos listos **- ¿Verdad chicos?**

_Sus compañeros, aunque algo fuera de sí por lo huraño del lugar, asintieron con mucha pasión sus cabezas y postraron fijos sus ojos en las esmeraldas draconianas de Spike, lo que él interpretó como su señal de arranque:_

-**Verán, mis pequeños ponis, que esta historia comenzó hace ya muchísimos años, mucho antes que ustedes o sus padres galoparan en estas tierras. Permítanme contarles cómo fue que conocí a la gran abuela de Staellar.**

**Antes que cualquier cosa, debo hacerles una pregunta: ¿Ustedes tienen amigos, verdad?**-

- **¡Sí!** – dijeron los pequeños ponis – **Nosotros somos muy buenos amigos, Lord Spike** –

- **Oh, díganme sólo Spike, jovencitos** – sonrió el dragón y procedió su relato – **Bien, me parece muy bueno que desde pequeños cultiven la amistad, que es un bien más que preciado… es invaluable. Ni siquiera la mejor joya se le compara, y eso se los dice alguien que vive con joyas todos los días**.-

_Los ponis se acercaron más entre sí y se dieron un fuerte abrazo grupal. Parecía como si las palabras de la garganta de Spike, al igual que sus llamas, pudieran entibiar los corazones ajenos para hacerlos sentir una calidez fraternal._

_Spike empezó con su soliloquio._

[N. del A. Acá la narración se torna en primera persona]

Seguro que saben la leyenda de los Elementos de la Harmonia, mis pequeños ponis: Honestidad, Lealtad, Risa, Bondad, Generosidad y Magia. Estos elementos que están destinados a proteger a Ecuestria de cualquier amenaza que se llegue a presentar y que tienen a sus encarnaciones en el eterno hilo del tiempo.

Y yo… conocí a las encarnaciones de los Elementos de la Harmonia. Ellas eran mis amigas, mis mejores amigas de toda la vida y además, eran portadoras de un poder inimaginable para nosotros: La Magia de la Amistad. Ellas eran Applejack, portadora del elemento de la honestidad; Rainbow Dash, portadora del elemento de la lealtad; Pinkie Pie, portadora del elemento de la risa; Fluttershy, portadora del elemento de la bondad… Rarity, portadora del elemento de la generosidad y Twilight Sparkle, portadora del elemento de la magia.

Se preguntarán cómo fue que coincidí siendo yo un dragón, algo muy raro de ver en tierra de ponis, con todas ellas; pero mi historia se remonta aquí misma en el Castillo de Canterlot. Había una pequeña unicornio color lila que estaba presentando su examen de ingreso para la academia mágica y su prueba, la más difícil en ese momento y la que todos habían fallado, fue la de hacer eclosionar un huevo. Lo cual es bastante fácil, si no fuese un huevo de dragón.

Así es, yo estaba ahí dentro y mi historia comenzó justo cuando, según me fue contado, un destello tan bello como el arcoíris brindó a Twilight, la pequeña unicornio lila, una cantidad de magia gigantesca y abrió, en su tercer intento, el huevo que me contenía. Ella fue la primer entidad que logré ver con mis ojos esmeraldas.

Tiempo después, o mejor dicho, años después, ya era un dragón infante, y bien podría estar en su clase de jardín de ponis: tenía su misma estatura, tamaño y emoción por la vida. Twilight ya era una poni adolescente y la princesa Celestia, nos encargó ir a un poblado en ese entonces llamado Ponyville a revisar que los preparativos para una celebración estuvieran en tiempo y forma para su llegada.

Y ahí, conocí al resto de mis mejores amigas. Cada una se dedicaba a una tarea en específico: la tímida Fluttershy organizaba el coro de aves, la veloz Rainbow Dash estaba limpiando el cielo de innecesarias nubes, la bella Rarity se encargaba de la decoración, la fuerte Applejack se movía con sus familiares en aras de una producción de alimentos y Pinkie Pie, je… podríamos decir que era el comité de bienvenida de Ponyville.

Creo que sobra contarles sobre la aparición de Nightmare Moon sería dar detalles irrelevantes así que hagamos un salto temporal hacia la adultez de mis amigas y mi adolescencia, que es la etapa de mi vida donde conocí a Gem Spirit, la gran abuela de Staellar.

En aquel entonces, mis amigas eran ya adultas que tenían una vida estable:

Fluttershy, la bondadosa, debido a que vivía a las orillas del parque Everfree (en esa época todavía era un bosque, por cierto) tenía la dicha de tener mucho contacto con animales de diversas formas y tamaños. El amor por sus pequeños animalitos la hizo estudiar veterinaria y mientras estudiaba la carrera conoció al amor de su vida, se casaron y pusieron su consultorio al lado de la cabaña de Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash, la leal, era una pegaso que desde pequeña unirse a un escuadrón de aces del firmamento conocido como los "Wonderbolts". Y lo consiguió. Ella en su adultez se dedicó de lleno a cazar talentos como miembro oficial de los Wonderbolts por toda Ecuestria y estaba constantemente de viaje, sin embargo, se permitía sus temporadas sabáticas en Ponyville para estar con sus seres queridos.

Pinkamena Diane Pie, también conocida como Pinkie Pie, la risueña, se había casado desde muy joven con un famoso cómico de Trottingham debido a que ellos, desde el primer momento que se habían topado, se dieron mucha risa entre sí, una excelente señal para ellos y para su matrimonio que tuvo trillizos. Ella se dedicaba a administrar un garito de repostería llamado Sugar Cube Corner.

Applejack, la honesta, siempre vivió en una extensa granja conocida como Sweet Apple Acres, la cual heredó después de la dolorosa pérdida de la abuela Smith. Así pues, ella se había quedado al mando de las manzanas de ese lugar y sus hermanos, Big Macintosh y Applebloom, se habían mudado a abrir una sucursal de venta de manzanas en Manehattan.

Twilight Sparke, la mágica unicornio, era la astróloga real de Canterlot designada por las princesas Celestia y Luna por sus conocimientos extensos en la materia. Y cuando les digo extensos, va en serio. Ella se tomaba muy en serio el hábito de la lectura y bueno, yo vivía con ella en el nuevo observatorio de Ponyville.

Y finalmente, Rarity, la generosa, vivía de su boutique de modas aquí en Canterlot. Sin embargo, ella vivía en Ponyville junto a sus amigas. La razón de ello es que no podía alejarse de nosotros, sus amigos por tanto tiempo y por eso mandaba sus diseños conmigo a su tienda donde sus modistas se dedicaban a la costura y venta de sus trabajos.

¡Ah! Antes de que crean que solía volar mucho hacia acá cuando era joven, permítanme aclararles la situación, jeje… en primera instancia, para aquella época apenas estaba aprendiendo a volar con mis neófitas alas, lo que quería decir que un viaje desde allá hasta acá sería muy riesgoso; en segunda instancia, no había necesidad de que se hiciera un viaje puesto que yo tenía (y todavía tengo) la habilidad de enviar papeles mediante un hechizo de fuego. Llamémosle "Correo Firexpress" a esa habilidad; la solíamos utilizar para enviarle cartas a la Princesa Celestia, pero mientras mis amigas iban creciendo a la adultez, yo me quedé estancado en la adolescencia, ya saben… un dragón vive mucho, mucho tiempo.

Yo, como les había dicho, era un dragón adolescente y vaya… qué interesante aquella época. Había crecido al doble que mis amigas ponis, la voz se me había tornado diferente, las alas me brotaron de la espalda y por último, estaba muy impetuoso. Demasiado. Solía correr campos enteros con mucha facilidad sólo por la necesidad de quemar energía, Twilight me había dicho que eso era normal según los libros de morfología y crecimiento dracónicos que había encontrado en Canterlot. Y vaya que era algo ligeramente inconveniente.

¿Se podrían imaginar que todas sus amistades son ya gente adulta y, me siento hipócrita, muy aburrida y ustedes se quedan como jóvenes acelerados? ¡Ja! Pues vaya, que yo tuve ese dilema y fue algo difícil de afrontar. Yo estaba en el apogeo de mi necesidad de aventuras, de acción, de velocidad y de emociones fuertes, no era más un niñito, estaba en el punto medio entre la infancia y la adultez. Ni siquiera Rainbow Dash, quien yo recuerdo era la más atrevida del grupo, quería salir conmigo a hacer carreras después de sus clases de vuelo con la excusa de estar exhausta de seguirme el paso por 7 horas seguidas.

¡Oh! Qué infame destino el mío fue, querer tener aventuras y no tener con quién. Tuve que pensar bastante para resolver mi situación y opté por preguntarle a la Princesa Celestia. Seguro que ella tenía un excelente consejo para guiarme en mi confusión y lo tuvo. Quizá, tuvo el mejor consejo que me pudo haber dado: Hacerme un vigilante que velara por la seguridad de los habitantes de Ponyville y sus alrededores para garantizar el bienestar de todos… aunque en primera instancia, no había mucho que hacer fuera de rescatar mascotas, ayudar a adultos mayores a hacer sus deberes del hogar y rondar de noche para cuidar a los ponis; eso calmó mis ansias de moverme y de paso, me sentía bien conmigo mismo al ayudar a mi gente. Recuerdo que en una ocasión, salvé a un poni que se había quedado atrapado en un incendio accidental pero fuera de aquel caso en particular,

Pero me llega la memoria de una ocasión que me propuse ir a las montañas a observar al cometa _Solitario Bebop_ que se aparecería esa noche. Le pregunté a Twilight si no quería ir conmigo, pero me dijo que se quedaba a observarlo en su observatorio, así que fui solo a aventurarme a las montañas. Dormí de más el día anterior y me desperté en la tarde para estar lleno de energía para sobrellevar la fría noche montañés, preparé unas cuantas provisiones y me aventuré corriendo al bosque Everfree, para luego pasar por una llanura y finalmente llegar a las montañas Eclípticas.

Se me había hecho muy curioso que todo el viaje haya estado tranquilo, pues en aquellos lares salvajes nunca faltaba la creaturas violentas que atacaban a los pasajeros incautos que solían migrar en grupo. Era ya de noche y la luna brillaba con intensidad para iluminar mi sendero, estaba ya en la falda de la montaña cuando escuché un grito ahogado de terror procedente de arriba, casi en la cima y me apresuré para llegar y ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Les explicaré que las montañas Eclípticas solían ser centros mineros en otras épocas del año, pero no en otoño. Algo no estaba bien, no debía haber ponis ahí, ni en esa época del año ni mucho menos a esa hora.

Pero sin quedarme a pensar en razones, llegué a la cima para encontrarme con una poni de tierra que corría despavorida y no se había fijado en mi presencia. Parecía ser que algo la estaba persiguiendo y era algo muy malo para tener a la pobre chica así, me preparé para lo peor y tomé posición de ataque para lo que sea que viniese. Me lancé hacia la dirección contraria que la poni había tomado y oh, santo guacamole… era un Basilisco de Montaña.

Por si no saben, esos animales son muy extraños de encontrar, puesto que su número es muy reducido y viven en zonas inóspitas como desiertos, páramos helados, volcanes o, en mi caso, volcanes. Lo que recordaba de las sesiones de zoología con Twilight y Fluttershy era que esos animales eran muy salvajes y no perderían a su presa hasta comérsela. Por eso temí por la poni que seguía galopando en aquella noche.

En fin, que el animal era poco menos alto que yo, pero tenía más músculos y estaba más grande. Lo que significaba que sería una batalla muy ardua de terminar y probablemente me estaría jugando la vida contra un animal que no conocía del todo. La serpiente de la muerte contra el dragón de la civilización, ¡todo un escenario! ¡toda una riña!

Como temía que ella me hiciese algún daño físico, tomé mi distancia y empecé a lanzar llamaradas de fuego verde que pintó la noche en un tono fosforescente, pero el basilisco se movía rápido y se acercaba a mí, así que mientras seguía disparando daba pasos hacia atrás para evitar la distancia hasta que sentí que estaba al borde de un abismo y no podía seguir más. Maldije mi suerte y sólo podía ver cómo serpenteaba una sombra grisácea hacia mí con rapidez, no tuve más remedio que lanzarme al abismo, para sorpresa del animal quien se detuvo centímetros antes de irse él también. Así que con mis alas emprendí un vuelo forzado que culminó en un aterrizaje forzoso del al otro lado de la meseta en donde me encontraba. El basilisco volteó hacia mí y yo tenía que pensar en otra alternativa… sabía que si me acercaba demasiado, el viperino podía morderme e inyectarme veneno o quizás, apresarme entre su cola y asfixiarme hasta dejarme tirado. ¡Pero esperen! Esa era la solución, que el animal me atrapase y yo estar listo con mi as bajo la manga.

Ya había practicado diversos hechizos Twilight en mí y ciertamente, todos los elementos estaban incluidos en su lista. Una vez, ella lanzó un hechizo de fuego hacia mí… sonará raro, pero soy inmune a él; puedo incluso andar en lava y no me pasaría ninguna cosa. Pero bueno, el caso es que ese hechizo de fuego, además de nada causarme, me hizo darme cuenta que podía controlar el fuego a voluntad si lo tenía a mi alrededor o lo que es lo mismo, tener un escudo de fuego constante.

Así que me lancé corriendo hacia el Basilisco de Montaña cargando con mucha energía y segundos antes del choque y que el basilisco me quisiera atrapar, lancé una llamarada verde a mi cuerpo y este se convirtió en un bólido en llamas que impactó de lleno contra él y lo mandó a volar aturdido, chamuscado e indefenso al otro lado de la montaña. Yo, por mi parte, me sentía muy bien por toda la energía que quemé en esa noche, ¡jajaja! ¿Cómo se sentiría en casa cuando les contara que me deshice de un basilisco de montaña mientras intentaba salvar a…? ¡Cierto! Estaba intentando salvar a alguien, ¿pero donde se hallaba?

En busca de la ex víctima, me dirigí hacía donde había visto que ella se fue y me topé con una pequeña caverna donde escuché respiraciones rápidas y llenas de miedo.

- **¿Hola? Soy Spike de Ponyville y ya me encargué del basilisco de montaña, jeje… no fue la gran cosa y ya puedes salir. Todo está bien. – **le dije calmadamente a la poni que temerosa respondió

- **¿Se-se-seguro q-que ya se fue? –** le costaba hablar por la respiración de fuego que aún mantenía

- **Totalmente seguro. Yo mismo me encargué de él. Ya puedes salir-** le traté de calmar, pero ella seguía insegura.

- **Va-vale... –** y ella empezó a salir de la cueva – **Me llamo Gem Spirit y ¡AAAAAAAH! UN DRAGÓN ME QUIERE COMER** –acto seguido, ella se lanzó de nuevo a la cueva para esconderse detrás de una roca.

-** Ehm… no.** – respondí secamente – **No te salvé para comerte, ¿Gem Spirit, no? De hecho, traje comida en mi mochila que… **- me palpé la espalda para notar que estaba chamuscada totalmente - **… acabo de quemar** - _*facepalm* _- **Soy amigo de los ponis, te lo puedo jurar.**

**- ¡No te creo! Eso diría cualquier dragón que quisiera comerse a un poni… dame una prueba y quizá te crea.-**

**- Rayos… esto será más difícil de lo que imaginé **– me dije a mí mismo y tuve una idea maravillosa como una iluminación divina. – **Mira, me llamo Spike y vengo de Ponyville. Además, soy protegido de la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna de Ecuestria. ¿Te serviría una carta de las princesas, Gem Spirit?**

-** Hmm… eso quizá sirva. ¿Pero cómo conseguirás una carta estando tan lejos de Canterlot? ¿¡Eh! **– ella seguía incrédula y no iba a ceder ante el extraño

- **¡Jaja! Eso será algo muy fácil.-**

Así que busqué en mi mochila a ver qué había sobrevivido a la chamuscada de mi _fuego control_. Parecía ser que las provisiones estaban sólo calentadas y aunque el papel que traje para anotaciones se ennegreció un poco, todavía era útil. Así que utilizando una pluma automática* de mi amiga Applebloom, hermana de la honesta Applejack que llevaba en ese momento le escribí una carta a la princesa Luna, que seguro estaba despierta a esa hora, para que me presentara a una poni desconocida en busca de confianza.

Redacté y finalmente le di el soplo de fuego. Dentro de muchos segundos, recibí una respuesta con el sello Real de Canterlot y el firmado por "Su etérea majestad, emperatriz nocturna, Princesa Luna de Ecuestria"

Le lancé el pergamino a Gem Spirit para que ella lo viera y se sorprendió mucho en realidad de que no le estuviese mintiendo ni nada por el estilo. Ella, con algo de miedo salió de la cueva a verme y se disculpó por haberme tratado de chico malo cuando, bueno, mis intenciones eran otras. Ella era una adolescente como yo, le calculo que tenía como 16 años en ese entonces y era color papiro con una crin color azul y una cutie mark en forma de gema. Nos presentamos adecuadamente y hablamos un rato.

Me contó toda su historia. Me dijo que se había escapado de casa para irse a Stalliongrad para hacerse una nueva vida, que no soportaba la minería y que sencillamente, necesitaba un cambio en su vida… pero que no esperaba verse atacada por un basilisco ni mucho menos, toparse con un dragón adolescente. Pero bueno, ya estaba a salvo y eso era lo que la tenía aliviada por ahora. Ella me llevó a la cima de la montaña a ver una sorpresa, como retribución por haberle salvado la vida. Así que la seguí hasta llegar a la meseta más alta y me quedé asombrado por la vista, se veían muchas de las ciudades principales de Ecuestria como cúmulos de puntos brillantes que se divisaban en el horizonte. La vista era muy bella acompañada de susurro del viento y el espectáculo celeste de estrellas que acompañaban al cielo.

De pronto, Gem Spirit me dijo que mirase al cielo junto a ella y me vino un recuerdo a la mente: ¡El _Solitario Bebop_! Por eso había ido hacia acá en primera instancia, por eso estaba escalando y gracias a él, me había topado con la joven y al había salvado, de pura suerte, de un destino fatídico.  
El firmamento fue testigo y partícipe de una escena que no volvería a ver en mi vida, el _solitario Bebop_ surcaba el cielo nocturno tal y como lo había hecho hace muchos siglos, se dice que la Princesa Celestia ha escuchado (pues ella duerme de noche) a sólo 4 generaciones de ponis hablar de ese cometa, por lo que el verlo, es una experiencia de vida. La estela que dejaba tras de sí era apreciable a una escala asombrosa y sabía que Twilight estaría pensando lo mismo desde su observatorio en Ponyville.

- **¿Sabes por qué se llama "Solitario Bebop", Spike? – **Gem me sacó de mis pensamientos con su pregunta.

- **Vaya, excelente pregunta. Nunca lo he visto o leído en los libros de una amiga unicornio que lee mucho… ¿por qué se llama así, Gem Spirit? – **pregunté en busca de una respuesta.

- **Por esto – **y me extendió una gema del tamaño de un balón de _hoofball_** de un color transparente.

- **¡Vaya! Esa sí que es un diamante de otro mundo – **

**- De hecho, Spike… lo es-**

Gem Spirit me explicó que ese diamante había caído del cielo hace muchísimos años, cuando sus ancestros apenas conocían la minería, en una excavación que hacían de noche. Antes, mucho antes que yo, el _ Bebop_ tenía un cometa gemelo apodado _Swing_ que misteriosamente cayó en la Ecuestria y fue recogido por unos ponis de tierra que estaban por la zona. La piedra celeste se había fragmentado en muchas partes y lo que Staellar tenía seguro que era una pieza de varias.

- **Es tuya, amigo. Creo que es poco para hacerle el valor de arriesgar tu vida, pero sé que a los dragones les gustan las piedras preciosas y bueno… muchas gracias por salvarme, Spike.-**

Yo no sabía qué hacer… pero debido a la insistencia de Gem, tuve que aceptar a regañadientes la piedra caída del cielo. Era muy bonita, en realidad, y seguro que Rarity se enamoraba de ella al instante. Pensándolo bien, sería un excelente accesorio por si algún día me llegaba a casar con ella… y mis pequeños ponis, déjenme decirles que así fue. Pero esa es otra historia y será contada en otra ocasión.

- **Muchísimas gracias, Gem Spirit. Puedes jurar que cuidaré esta piedra con mi vida hasta el último de mis días-** le respondí a mi nueva amiga y nos quedamos unos momentos más apreciando al _solitario Bebop_ cuyo hermano estaba ahora, en parte, en mis garras.

[N. del A. Fin de la narración primera persona]

_El enorme discurso de Spike fue revitalizante para él. Todos sabemos que a los mayores les gusta contar sus historia a los menores y sentirse, valorados por las nuevas generaciones. Y vaya que así fue, los pequeños ponis apenas podían contener los cascos por los aplausos que le brindaban a Lord Spike. Esa había sido una historia de maravilla, digna de ser repetida por épocas y épocas hasta los extremos del tiempo…_

_..._

* * *

_Staellar despertó de su sueño. Parecía ser que se había quedado dormida recordando viejas épocas con Lord Spike y que ya se estaba haciendo muy de noche. Ella se frotó los ojos con sus cascos y procedió a hacer algo que no comúnmente hacía: abrazar a Spike en señal de afecto._

_Si bien era cierto que tenían una buena amistad, era muy raro que ellos tuvieran contacto físico. Eran muy reservados, quizá por educación; ella sintió lo particularmente cálido que era Spike. A pesar de ser un reptil alado enorme con duras escamas, se podía sentir calor emanando de él a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, un dato que Staellar no tenía del todo presente y que no había tenido tiempo de procesar hasta ahora._

- **Hasta mañana, Lord Spike. Regresaré con alcatraces nuevos para usted. Le… quiero mucho**-

_Ella se despidió de él y le volvió a abrazar dejando fluir unas lágrimas de sus verdes ojos. Prometió, sin saber si realmente podía ser escuchada regresar a la mañana siguiente para acompañar a su gran amigo escamoso._

_Y así fue. Staellar se presentó al día siguiente para acompañar a Spike en un asunto que no comprendía del todo, pero que no la detendría a apoyarlo. Ella seguiría fiel a su promesa de no dejar al dragón solo en momentos de necesidad._

_Pero… Lord Spike no estaba._

* * *

***** Aclaraciones que yo creo pertinentes :B *****

***Pluma automática**: Recordemos que en la época de las Mane 6 jóvenes [es decir, cuando transcurre la caricatura], todavía se utilizaban las plumas comunes de aves con frascos de tinta. En este caso, siendo un poco en el futuro, digamos que Applebloom inventó un dispositivo de escritura portátil, útil y _blablablá _XD. Venga, que el fandom ya dijo que Applebloom será una condenada inventora :3

****Hoofball**: ¿Qué? ¿Esperaban que lo llamara "football" cuando los ponis no tienen pies siquiera? Jajajaja :lol: ¡Pues claro que no! x) Sólo es un juego de palabras :P Pero imaginen un balón de hoofball aproximadamente de 2/3 de un balón de fútbol humano :)

* * *

_**Y sí, sé que me tardé más de un mes en subirles esto xD Y no tengo excusa, soy un huevón flojo :D**_  
_**Podría escudarme en decir que apenas hoy me llegó una buena de inspiración, jaja *-* En fin, espero que les haya gustado y espero que yo tenga más material pronto D: No quisiera perder a los pocos lectores que ya tengo x)**_

_**Saludos, :brohoof: masivo, buena vibra y nos estamos leyendo n.n**_


End file.
